creatures_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Black-Tailed Deer
Black-tailed deer are referred to as the "Ghost of the Pacific" for their ability to move unheard and unseen through the thick rainforests of the Pacific Coast. Though given an interesting name, the black-tailed deer is considered as the least studied deer species of North America. According to Dr. Valerius Geist, the first black-tailed deer came into existence around 2 million years ago. The Lewis and Clark Expedition of 1804 to 1806 recorded the first observation of its habitat. This deer is famous among hunters and is always considered a grown black-tailed buck as a trophy. However, with their secretive behavior and stealth, black-tailed deer can evade the hunters easily. Let us find out more about the black-tailed deer. The black-tailed deer is thus named due to its characteristic black tail. The name can be spelled in two ways: black-tailed deer or blacktail deer. The black-tailed deer is a subspecies of mule deer (Odocoileus hemionus). There are two subspecies of the black-tailed deer as well: Columbian black-tailed deer (Odocoileus hemionus columbianus) and Sitka black-tailed deer (Odocoileus hemionus sitkensis). Range and Habitat The Columbian black-tailed deer ranges from California to British Columbia. Sitka black-tailed deer range from British Columbia to Southeast Alaska. They habituate the Pacific coastal area. These deer live in forests near the Pacific coast. They can be found on the mountains as well as near the foothills. They prefer a mild climate with a cool temperature and ample rainfall. These species don't migrate; however, the ones living in the mountains can descend in winters. These deer live in forests near the Pacific coast. They can be found on the mountains as well as near the foothills. They prefer a mild climate with a cool temperature and ample rainfall. These species don't migrate; however, the ones living in the mountains can descend in winters. Diet Black-tailed deer eat shrubs, herbs, browse, grass, berries, acorns, nuts, and lots of green foliage comprise the black-tailed deer's diet. It also munches on cultivated crops if it gets a chance. It dines on mushrooms and lichens as well. This deer prefers new plant growth in summer. Black-tailed deer are ruminants, which means that they have four stomachs. They can swallow their food without chewing and bring them back in the mouth to complete the process of chewing. This helps them run immediately when attacked. Predators Coyotes, cougars, bears, wolves, and golden eagles are the common predators of the black-tailed deer. Behavior The mating season of the black-tailed deer is from November to December. Sparring is often seen between adult males to win a female's attention. Female deer prefer bucks with large and heavy antlers. Also, bucks can be seen running in pursuit of females. However, with sparring and running, bucks suffer weight loss and damaged antlers. The gestation period lasts for 6-7 months. Fawns are usually born during May to June. Female deer give birth to twins in every birth. However, a single birth or triplets can also occur. Fawns weigh around 2-4 kilograms and do not excrement any scent for the first week. This helps the mother doe to keep the fawn in safety till she browses to regain her energy. Bucks don't take care of fawns. Fawns survive on their mother's milk initially. Fawns and mothers create a small family group. Even after their mother's care, the fawn mortality rate is recorded as 45-70%. Male fawns mature at the age of 18 months, and female fawns reach their sexual maturity at the age of 2 years. Their moving ears can pick up any sound that may pose a danger. If startled, these deer run with a high bounce. Communication The black-tailed deer communicates with each other using more than 10 separate vocalizations. With vocalizations, the black-tailed deer communicates with scents. Pheromones secreted from glands located on the lower legs help them communicate as well. Category:Mammals Category:Herbivores Category:Deer Category:North American Animals